OCs/Gallery
These are all the OCs that have been present in Pixelcrafian's videos. - Userunknown -Userunknown OC.jpg.png|Kir-Dee Original Characters OC 1.png|Xebe OC 2.png|Poyo Poyo OC 3.png|Bluo OC 4.png|Starstorm OC 5.png|Lime OC 6.png|Splash OC 7.png|Karly OC 8.png|Floria OC 9.png|Klin OC 10.png|Fido OC 11.png|Jetty OC 12.png|ProGlitchy OC 13.png|Icicle OC 14.png|Sour Apple OC 15.png|Hade OC 16.png|Kir-Dee OC 17.png|4TG OC 18.png|Orion OC 19.png|Sani OC 20.png|Cerby OC 21.png|Poop Kirby OC 22.png|Brian OC 23.png|Ispy OC 24.png|Erin Super Smash Poyos Starstorm-SSP.png|Starstorm Screenshot 7-0.png|Ispy Screenshot 8-0.png|Bluo Screenshot 10-0.png|Orion Poop kirby.png|Poop Kirby Screenshot 11-0.png|Sani Screenshot 13-0.png|Xebe Screenshot 14-0.png|Lime Screenshot 15-0.png|Oreo & Vile Screenshot 16-0.png|4TG Screenshot 17-0.png|Erin Screenshot 19-0.png|Poyo Poyo Screenshot 20-0.png|Splash Screenshot 18-0.png|Bandana Kirby Screenshot 37.png|Brian Screenshot 21-0.png|ProGlitchy Screenshot 22-0.png|Hade Screenshot 23-0.png|D.I.G.I.T Pixitus Fido.PNG|Fido Canvas.png|Canvas OCs.png|Sizzle, Xebe, Splash, Brax, Jetty, and ProGlitchy hanbypixitus.PNG|Hanby parry.PNG|Parry Possessed Replacement Sanipr.PNG|Sani splash.PNG|Splash sleepydee.PNG|Sleepy Dee And It Goes Grey Capgreyaigg.PNG|Cap. Grey Purpledee.PNG|Purple Dee Red.png|Red Simulation Survival hanbyss.PNG|Hanby starstormss.PNG|Starstorm aidss.PNG|Aid defaltss.PNG|Defalt floriass.PNG|Floria splashss.PNG|Splash meta-phorss.PNG|Meta-phor testdummy.PNG|Test Dummy Inking and Sinking Inklingkirby.PNG|Inkling Kirby Canvasink.PNG|Canvas Floriaink.PNG|Floria Madgy.PNG|Madgy Oc.PNG|??? Hadeink.PNG|Hade Panic at the Party Meta-phor PatP.png|Meta-phor Screenshot 3.png|Ispy Screenshot 6.png|Erin Screenshot 9.png|Sani Screenshot 35.png|Brian Screenshot 10.png|Glowy Screenshot 13.png|Cap. Grey (Dead Form) Screenshot 14.png|Hanby Screenshot 15.png|8-Bot Defalt PatP.png|Defalt Screenshot 17.png|Aid Screenshot 18.png|Lime Screenshot 19.png|Bluo Screenshot 20.png|Orion Screenshot 22.png|Madgy Screenshot 23.png|4TG Screenshot 24.png|Poop Kirby Screenshot 25.png|Flammo Screenshot 26.png|Splash Screenshot 28.png|Floria Extinction Stormpic1.png|Starstorm Hanbbbbb.png|Hanby Cappppp.png|Cap. Grey Webby Extinction.png|Webby Bula Extinction.png|Bula Kafien Extinction.png|Kafien Arthur Extinction.png|Arthur Dualo Extinction.png|Splash Dualo Extinction-0.png|Dualo Screenshot 452.png|LYB Screenshot 453.png|Jon Raylee Extinction.png|Raylee Karly Extinction.png|Karly Charlotte Extinction.png|Charlotte Beam.png|Beam Citrine.png|Citrine Scarfaby.png|Scarfaby Sketch Kirby.png|Sketch Kirby Teed.png|Teed Tebe.png|Tebe Sore.png|Sore Polterdee.png|Polterdee PG.png|ProGlitchy Keeben.png|Keeben Thunder.png|Thunder Aid.png|Aid RD.png|Red Doctor All Connected SavedAC.png|Malacgi, Purple Dee, Chaos, Refroid, Henrique, and Kafein Saved2AC.png|Azora, Starstorm, and Hade Saved3AC.png|Tebe, Keeben, Canvas, and Splash Magolor's Magic Starstorm.PNG|Starstorm The Golden Ores kat.PNG|Kat fp.PNG|FP goldenoresoc1.PNG|Kirby Sculpture goldenoresoc2.PNG|Henrique Stickman Kirby painterkirb.PNG|Painter Kirb goldenoresoc3.PNG|JorPro goldenoresoc4.PNG|Nightmare Kirby goldenoresoc5.PNG|??? goldenoresoc6.PNG|Grassby ling.PNG|Ling cilo.PNG|Cilo floria.PNG|Floria 8-bot.PNG|8-Bot goldenoresoc7.PNG|Kon aqua.PNG|Aqua goldenoresoc8.PNG|Mafia Kirby proglitchy.PNG|ProGlitchy goldenoresoc9.PNG|Drawn joytron.PNG|Joytron sirby.PNG|Sirby kafein.PNG|Kafein greenbitcameo.PNG|Greenbit goldenores10.PNG|Zilla goldenoresoc10.PNG|TheOGEscargoon goldenoresoc11.PNG|Booranha aelx.PNG|Alex AntigrafoOldDesign.png|Antigrafo goldenoresoc12.PNG|Psydee meta-phorgoldenores.PNG|Meta-phor defaltgoldenores.PNG|Defalt goldenoresoc13.PNG|Boxy goldenoresoc14.PNG|??? goldenoresoc15.PNG|Exe orion.PNG|Orion poopkirby.PNG|Poop Kirby 4tg.PNG|4TG goldenoresoc16.PNG|Starlance goldenoresoc17.PNG|New Coryx cyan.PNG|Cyan hanby.PNG|Hanby capgrey.PNG|Cap. Grey Detective Kabe! Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.13.51 AM.png|Apple Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.13.59 AM.png|ProGlitchy Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.14.03 AM.png|Floria Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.14.12 AM.png|Splash Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.14.52 AM.png|8-Bot Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.15.51 AM.png|Cannon Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.16.27 AM.png|Quuak Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.17.02 AM.png|Magisto Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.08.20 AM.png|Hade Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.08.47 AM.png|Starstorm Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.09.02 AM.png|Sleepy Dee Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.09.22 AM.png|Gear Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.09.38 AM.png|Refroid Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.00 AM.png|Astro Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.07 AM.png|Iris Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.16 AM.png|Cap. Grey Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.22 AM.png|Alienstar Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.35 AM.png|Kafein Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.10.44 AM.png|Green Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.17.47 AM.png|Mario Kirby and Luigi Kirby Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.18.00 AM.png|Meta-phor Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.18.15 AM.png|Cyanide Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.11.17 AM.png|??? Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.11.23 AM.png|??? Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.11.44 AM.png|??? Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.11.53 AM.png|Neki Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.24 AM.png|Lucky Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.33 AM.png|Reddana Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.38 AM.png|??? Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.47 AM.png|Solar Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.53 AM.png|Hanby Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.12.58 AM.png|Kat Screenshot_2019-08-05-08-51-062.png|??? Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.13.03 AM.png|Gossip Screenshot 2019-07-14 at 7.13.08 AM.png|Shiny OCs Buy a House. OC House 1.png|Antigrafo Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.18.37 AM.png|Hade Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.19.07 AM.png|Meta-phor Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.19.12 AM.png|Kafein Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.19.28 AM.png|ProGlitchy Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.19.43 AM.png|Splash Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.21.09 AM.png|Astro Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.20.34 AM.png|Comma Screenshot 2019-06-29 at 7.20.43 AM.png|FP WDD: Steve gets a Youtube Channel Muro.PNG|Muro Category:OCs